Won't Say I'm In Love
by Shorty6692
Summary: Tenten's in denial, will it take the stubborn urgings of her friends to convince her? Story 1 in Naruto Disney Song Series, [NejiTen] Song from disney's Hercules.


**Summary:** Ok... I... being the Genius that I am.. came up with a great idea of doing Fanfics to all of the Disney Love Songs that I have on my MP3. Me and my bro were talking about if Neji sang like a girl and this wonderful idea popped into my head while I listening to the "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." in the first Lion King Movie.I am starting off this ingenius plan by doing a fic to the song "Won't Say I'm In Love" in the Disney's Hercules. I will start out each fic by telling you what Naruto couple I am using in the fic and where the song came from. Hope you enjoy it just as much as I will. Please R&R. Sorry if its a little long. But I want it to be really good story so, I put lots of details, but I also tried not to jam everything in. I will warn you it is full of surprises.

Song: "Won't Say I'm In Love."

Disney Movie: Hercules.

Couple: Neji and Tenten

_Italics: _Dreaming, and Flashbacks.

**Bold: **Empahasis

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

A/N: If you do not get something that happens in the story do not be afraid to ask. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Won't Say I'm In Love**

**By**

**Shorty6692**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Reluctantly Tenten withdrew her hand from under the warm covers of the bed, searching for the source of the persistent noise. Finally she found the alarm clock and pressed the black snooze button.

'Ten more minutes... Just ten more minutes...'

With those last thoughts she was caught once again in the world of semi-consciousness and endless black.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Hmmmm...!" Tenten mumbled from under the protective comfort of her sheets

Distrubed once again from the wonder that was sleep, she reached over and whacked the clock hard, making the annoying sound seize to be.

Slowly she pulled the covers off her slim frame and crawled from the comforting warmth. She pryed her chestnut eyes open to find her room still dark. Her feet landed softly on the cold hard wood floor, causing shivers to go through out her athletic body.

Lazily, Tenten made her way through the many hallways to the bathroom. She stepped inside and faced the mirror ready to examine what the night had done to her hair and face. Her eyes widened when she saw herself, and she did what most girls don't do... She laughed at her reflection.

Giggling,she rubbed her right eye removing the last of the sleep that was left. Her cheek had a red mark where she had been drooling through the night. Bubbles of laughter erupted from her when she examined her hair, the usual buns had disfigured into sloppy messes of pony tails. The funniest thing of all was the fact that her left eye was just a big black patch. Snickering, she recalled what had caused the purplish spot.

_"Neji!" Tenten called from the foliage she had concealed herself in, "I'm hungry and tired, can we stop for the day, please?"_

_The two teamates had been training for the last 4 hours. Covered in red scratches and purple bruises, the only thing Tenten, Kohana's Weapons Mistress wanted to do was go home and sleep. In fact that was the only thing Tenten had wanted to do in a long time, she always seemed increasingly tired, and anxious, but the problem was... She didn't know why. _

_Tenten glanced through the green trees and bushes, hoping to see the Hyuuga prodigy and tell him she wanted to go home. "Neji! Please, I want to go home. If this is a joke, Then it isn't very funny!"_

_Fumbling through the low branches and thorn bushes, Tenten pushed her way to the last place she had seen him. Relief washed through her tense body when she saw him, she exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. Clumsily she ran to him, not seeing an upturned root. Her foot caught under the curve and before she knew what was happening the dirty ground was rushing to meet her. Gasping, Tenten closed her eyes tight, readying herself for the hard impact. But it never came, cautiously she pryed her eyes open, and found herself looking at the grass, just centimeteres from her nose, but it wasn't coming closer but fading farther, until she was standing staright again. It was then that she felt a pair of strong arms unwrapping from her slim waist. Turning she saw Neji, smirking down at her._

_"Th-Thanks N-Neji..." she stuttered, feeling quite embarrased. 'I never noticed how tall he was before.' _

_He stood 4 inches taller then her. Tenten tried to smile at him but was caught off guard by a sting of pain go through her head near her left eye._

_"Ahhhhhh!" she shouted, hands clutching her eye. Slowly, after the pain a dulled down to a heated throbbing, Tenten carefully lowered her hand. Red everywhere, Blood dripped from her ring and middle finger._

_"Your bleeding," Neji stated, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced up at him, with a You-Don't-think-I-know-That look._

_What he did next surprised her. Gently, Neji grabbed her bloody hand and led Tenten to a large boulder, firmly making her sit facing him as he knelt down, finally coming up eye level. He undid the bandages on his right arm and reached into his short's pocket taking out a bottle of water._

_"Umm... Neji what are you doing?" Tenten asked fidgetting._

_"Trying to stop the bleeding." he replied in a monotone voice, that betrayed no emotion, "Now stop fidgetting."_

_Immediately her whole body stopped moving, Tenten barely dared to breath. Carefully, Neji wet down the bandages, and rung them out, so they were damp. Tenten could feel the warm, crimson liquid running down her cheek and falling down her chin. Gently, Neji brought the cloth up and around her small head and firmly secured it so it was not too loose, or to tight. He looked her over, as if checking if her had everything right._

_"Thanks..." her high voice faded, as he again surprised her. He brought his right hand up and cupped her left cheek, as if handling a small dove, and rubbed away the excess blood away with the pad of his calloused thumb._

_Tenten stared at him, her whole face flushing up like a tomato._

_"There is going to be a bruise there tomorrow." Neji stated, taking his hand away, and gracefully getting to his feet, looking down at her._

_"Ok..." Tenten responded climbing to her feet following suit, mind still in shock._

_Tenten watched him leave, a small grin plastered on her features._

After finally cleaning herself up and getting dressed, Tenten made her way to her team's usual training grounds. Once she got there, and looked around she realized she was the only one there. Happily, Tenten plopped down against the nearest tree, more then happy to wait for her teamates.

'Gives me time to think and relax.' she thought, a smile small playing its way onto her features. 'I'm so tired...' Tenten's eyes grew heavy with drowsiness, 'Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a few...' slowly her mind's voice faded away, giving way to nothing but complete darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten awoke with a start, quckly jumping to her feet, cautiosly looking around the grounds. Her mind reluctantly relaxed and she fell into her former position.

'Why is it taking them so long, they should be here by now.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe if i go to Neji's house to get him...'

Her eyes widened and she violently shook her head. "What's the matter with me?" Tenten stated out loud, "You'd think a girl would learn."

Unexpectedly Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked out of no where to stand directly infront of her. "What... What are you guys doing here."

"Don't be silly you know why were here," Ino replied ending in small girlish giggle.

"I do?" Tenten questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course, we're here to convince you." Hinata stated with a gentle smile.

"Convince me of what?" Tenten asked even more confused.

"Convince you that.. that you are indeed in love with Neji Hyuuga!" Sakura said gleefully clapping her hands at the end.

"What! N-No your c-crazy!" Tenten stuttered, blushing madly.

"We'll show you!" Ino explained, grabbing Tenten's wrist and pulling her to a full standing position.

"Tell us how you feel Tenten. Sing!!" Sakura yelled excitedly with her hands in the air.

It was very unfair. Tenten was being pulled to her feet by three determined girls. She had lost this battle before it even started.

"Fine I will, but just let me go!" Tenten shouted at them, and the three girls reluctantly released their friend. Clearing her throat Tenten's face turned into a dark crimson shade.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." She looked at her friends, they urged her to keep going. "No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!" She ended the last phrase in an enthusiastic note. She turned to leave thinking she had done enough, but then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, taking the song right where she left off.

"Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?He's the earth and heaven to you,try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you!" the three girls were in perfect tone with eachother, never missing a beat. Tenten felt obliged to tell them they were wrong but was cut off by their continued harmony.

"Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinkin' of!"

Tenten was shocked that her friends were denying her claim, she did not love Neji. She couldn't stop herself this time her mouth worked on its own accord. She sang.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, No, No!" but her friends had there own lyrics in mind,

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh!" Tenten's eyes widened and she belted out her frustration.

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love!" But when she had sung it, she didn't exactly believe her own words. So she tried to convince herself.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson.It feels so good when you start out." She sung turning her back on her friends, forgetting their presence.

"My head is screaming, get a grip, girl. Unless you dying to cry your heart out!" She ended very unconvinced. Then the three girls sang there own opinions, but she tried to block them out with her own voice.

"You keep on denyin', who you are and how you're feelin'. Baby, we're not buyin', hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'." Sakura and Ino had started actions to go along with the words, a finger wave there a hair flip here. but Tenten stood, her back still facing away from them.

"Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up, That you got, got, got it bad?!"

Tenten was being pulled two ways. So she tried to convince herself again, but not on a harder note now.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no." She turned to her friends, silent anger in her chestnut eyes.

But they didn't flinch. "Give up, give in." Sakura then went on solo, "Check the Grin--your in love!"

Tenten hands came up and clutched the sides of her head, suddenly she had an emmense head ache. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

But the girls seemed to ignore her hard denials, "You're doin' flips. Read our lips: you're in love."

Tenten was stubborn, "You're way off base.I won't say it." she pointed at the three girls now, "Get off my case. I won't say it"

But what the girl's said next hit a very fine note and shattered her defenses. "Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love..."

Tenten's knees bukcled and she fell onto the soft green grass, "At least out loud." Her mouth curved up into a cute grin. "I won't say I'm in love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's eyes flew open, and she jumped to her feet, inhaling as much air as possible. She glanced around the small clearing, the sun reflected off the moist dew that stuck to the grass, but her friends were no where to be found.

'That was the weirdest dream,' she settled back in the grass, 'But i think it might be right.'

She smiled, her heart feeling very light and giddy. Now she knew why she had been so tired all the time.

Denying her feelings took alot out of her.

**  
**


End file.
